cattleandcropsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattle and Crops
Cattle and Crops is a highly detailed farming simulation game developed by Masterbrain-bytes.The game was funded on Kickstarter in October of 2017. Early Access released on February 13th, 2018. With an expected full version release of Q4 2019. Overview Cattle and Crops is a detailed simulator that hopes to be a close to reality as a game of this type can be. It includes driving simulation in which players can interact with the vehicles directly. For example, they can adjust mirrors, use doors or use the customize-able 3-point hitch. Players will be able to enjoy the game in either an arcade style of automation or by making it more realistic and doing more of the work themselves. Employeees can be hired and managed to do tasks such as transporting fruits, feeding animals and harvesting fields. Players can also increase their skills and happiness over time to make them more efficient. Rather than farming, or alongside farming, players can raise and breed cattle (unknown if other animal types will be available). Name and see individual stats for each animal in their care. Feeding and cleaning stables are just a few of the necessary tasks. The dynamic ground system includes enduring wheel and machinery tracks that influence the terrain depth and allow for highly detailed acre surfaces when cultivating, plowing or simply driving on fields. Plant growth and health depends on various ground conditions like moisture levels, nutrients and several disease factors. As an example for the simulation detail level, the plant growth (based on the BBCH scale) is simulated every day for each plant. Take good care of crops and fields, or they won’t yield the best profit. With the CnC weather system being based on real statistical climate data, each map’s weather is very accurate for each season. Weather has a direct influence on the ground, so depending on the machinery players use, they might get stuck in muddy fields after long rains if they are not careful. Long periods of drought or rain will also influence farming strategies: if there is no rain players will have to find a way to water their fields; if there is too much rain they could have issues harvesting crops. As with most gameplay settings, the influence of weather and diseases can be customized or disabled fully in the gameplay options. Players will be able to choose between campaign and sandbox modes. Campaign includes tutorial quests that help new players learn the game. Modding will be allowed, so players choosing to create or install mods can add new and unique storylines and quests as well as new machines. Early Access will not include a multplayer mode but this is planned for the official launch. Features *Simulation - Detailed machinery and realistic harvest techniques *Management - Your employees will help you take care of your farm, your animals and your estate *Vegetation - Plant growth and health depending on multiple ground conditions *Weather - Advanced weather system influencing your farming strategies *Brands - Supported by our license partners in the industry *Multiplayer - Join your friends in conquering the maps *Modding Support - Enhance the game with your own vehicles and maps *Made with Passion - By Gamers - For Gamers Media Cattle and crops 3d model (6).jpg Cattle and crops 3d model (5).jpg Cattle and crops 3d model (2).jpg Cattle and crops 3d model (1).jpg Gameplay ui animals.jpg Cattle-and-crops-map-design 1920.jpg Cattle-and-crops mb-trac-1000 fertilizer.jpg Cattle-and-crops mb-trac-1000.jpg Cattle-and-crops deutz 7250 cabin cockpit day.jpg Cattle and crops render claas-hp.jpg Cattle and crops render 161010 01.jpg Cattle and crops portfolio 02.jpg Cattle and crops night drive.jpg Cattle and crops dynamic-terrain.png Cattle and crops dammann-land-cruiser.jpg Big trees.jpg Wiki-background Videos Category:Gameplay